


Ночные кошмары

by mzu_2



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флаффный семейный джен. "Флаффный", если учитывать, что до мирной жизни в Либрии после Революции еще далеко, а "семейный" с поправкой на то, что эта семья - Престоны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные кошмары

Название: Ночные кошмары  
Автор: mzu_2 aka [Верба]  
Бета: olya11  
Размер: мини, 1966 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Престон, Лиза и Робби Престоны  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: от G до PG-13  
Краткое содержание: флаффный семейный джен. "Флаффный", если учитывать, что до мирной жизни в Либрии после Революции еще далеко, а "семейный" с поправкой на то, что эта семья - Престоны  
Примечание: Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat в команде WTF Equilibrium

Они идут с первой после Революции выставки искусств. Улицы немноголюдны. Прошло больше года, но к ставшей такой… неупорядоченной — такой свободной — жизни Робби все еще сложно привыкнуть. Он замечает взгляды патрульных: трое из полиции стоят на другой стороне улицы. Враждебности, впрочем, он в них не чувствует.  
— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает его отец.  
Робби думает и наконец говорит вслух:  
— Не знаю. Иногда мне казалось, что они просто не умеют рисовать.  
Лиза фыркает и тут же прикрывает рот ладошкой. Лизе понравилось, Робби видел, как она переходила от картины к картине.  
Может быть, в этом искусстве действительно что-то есть.  
Отец все еще смотрит на него, и Робби улыбается:  
— Но тебе не понравилось тоже?  
Джон чуть качает головой:  
— Как и ты, я пока не решил.  
Они сворачивают с проспекта в жилой блок. Здесь живут все руководители Революции, и на его территории должно быть безопасней, но здесь темнее по сравнению с проспектом, а людей нет совсем.  
До их дома остается квартал, когда отец сбивается на середине шага. А следом чувство опасности — такое, что волоски на шее встают дыбом — накрывает и самого Робби.  
Робби не успевает понять, что происходит сначала: звучит ли выстрел или отец срывается с места, отшвыривая их с Лизой в тень, к стене. Стреляли откуда-то сверху, понимает Робби, сжимая ладонь сестры.  
«Удобное место для засады», — приходит вторая мысль. И из боковых арок с двух сторон к ним шагают трое. Это страшно, потому что он видит, как они движутся, и понимает, что это клерики.  
Отец пододвигается, закрывая их с Лизой.  
Робби понимает, что времени не остается.  
Ганката — это статистика и движение, помнит он. Они с Лизой сейчас — помеха для Джона, он не сможет перемещаться свободно. Если их хотят использовать как заложников… Тем более.  
Робби стискивает руку Лизы.  
Плохое уличное освещение прикроет их от снайпера на крыше.  
Джон делает шаг навстречу нападающим, и Робби кричит Лизе: «Бегом!», и тащит ее за собой, вбок, уходя по теневой стороне улицы.  
За его спиной кричат, слышны выстрелы — гулкие, громкие на пустой улице. Он заставляет себя не оборачиваться, сейчас он должен вывести Лизу, все остальное потом.  
Наперерез ему бросается еще один. Откуда? Этот двигается неуклюже, слишком медленно, но успевает перехватить Робби и швырнуть к стене дома. Бок обжигает болью.  
Вскрикивает Лиза, и враг оборачивается к ней. И тогда Робби, не задумываясь, бросается вперед и бьет снизу вверх, но его руку перехватывают. Противник старше и тяжелее, но Робби продолжает его движение, выворачиваясь из захвата. Следующим движением он выбивает пистолет, уходит от удара в перекат, и его пальцы смыкаются на еще теплой ребристой рукояти. Оружие ложится в руку слишком тяжело, и Робби знает, что отдача окажется слишком сильной, он не успеет сделать второго выстрела.  
Они оба замирают на секунду. Враг старше Робби, по возрасту он скорее старший послушник Монастыря… Оставили на подстраховке? Робби снимает пистолет с предохранителя и наводит его на противника.  
— Лиза, сюда, — говорит он, облизнув губы.  
Лиза обходит послушника по широкой дуге, медленно, слишком медленно. Там, сбоку, все еще слышны выстрелы, но Робби заставляет себя не смотреть. Когда сестра замирает рядом, он понимает, что должен спустить курок.  
— Эй! — кричат издалека.  
Взвывает сирена, а потом от проспекта слышен топот ног. Мелькает зеленая форма полиции, и уже через минуту послушника заставляют опуститься на колени. Робби снова ставит пистолет на предохранитель. И медленно, чтобы не спровоцировать, отдает оружие бородачу — судя по нашивкам на форме, он старший.  
Лиза жмется к нему, и Робби снова берет ее за руку.  
Время становится очень долгим, почти бесконечным.  
Робби страшно, до пересохшего рта, до дрожи рук. Но у него нет выбора, он должен — и он делает шаг назад, туда, где остался отец.  
Но полиция уже расступается, и ему навстречу бросается Джон. Стремительно подходит, опускается на колено, а потом, не говоря ни слова, с силой прижимает к себе обоих.  
Робби утыкается лицом в плащ отца. Он чувствует кислый запах смеси пороха и крови, а еще — что ткань на рукаве мокрая. Робби смотрит на свою липкую ладонь, а потом отстраняется, заглядывая в лицо Джона:  
— Ты ранен.  
Тот словно лишь сейчас задумывается над этим — не словно, а так и есть, понимает Робби — и наконец качает головой:  
— Ничего серьезного. Прошло по касательной.  
Мимо уводят послушника; в его взгляде, брошенном на Джона, Робби читает совершенную, всепоглощающую ненависть.  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, — говорит бородач.  
— Нет, Халл, не нужно, — отвечает отец.  
Он поднимается, жмет Халлу руку:  
— Спасибо.  
Тот качает головой:  
— Ты и без нас справился. Рана действительно несерьезная? Давай, мы хотя бы окажем первую помощь. И проводим до дома.  
Отец мельком смотрит на Робби и Лизу и отвечает:  
— Это просто царапина, я наложу дома повязку. Но если у тебя есть свободные люди, чтобы проводить нас…  
К бородачу подбегает лейтенант:  
— Один из нападавших еще жив. Медики будут в течение четверти часа.  
— Тебе лучше остаться, — говорит Халлу отец. — Нужно как можно скорее узнать, кто это… на сей раз.  
Тот колеблется, но под взглядом Джона сдается.  
Выбирает из своих людей четверых, и те окружают Лизу, отца и самого Робби кольцом. Автоматы они держат наизготовку. Отец берет Лизу на руки, едва заметно морщась от боли, смотрит вопросительно на Робби, тот кивает: мол, дойду. До дома совсем близко.  
Люди Халла сопровождают их до дверей. Проверяют квартиру и только потом позволяют войти.  
Робби ненавидит, когда посторонние оказываются в их доме, но заставляет себя успокоиться. Один из полицейских разрывает индивидуальный перевязочный пакет. Робби пытается увести Лизу, но та молча упирается, и Робби сдается: садится, но сажает Лизу к себе на колени так, чтобы она не видела происходящего.  
И сталкивается взглядом с Джоном. Робби не знает, что сказать; выражение глаз отца непривычно. В них… боль. И дело не только в ране, хотя она и выглядит плохо, как всегда при попаданиях с близкого расстояния. Когда белые бинты закрывают ее, Робби наконец-то становится легче дышать.  
Лиза несмело оборачивается, и на этот раз Робби ей не мешает. Лиза смотрит на отца, на окровавленную вату и разорванный перевязочный пакет, а потом вжимается в Робби, и тот чувствует, что она мелко дрожит.  
Полицейские выходят, Робби слышит, как они говорят, что двое останутся дежурить на этаже и что они свяжутся с местной охраной, если с ней еще не связался Халл.  
В этот момент приходит Юрген, Роджер и еще кто-то из повстанцев — про себя Робби по-прежнему называет их повстанцами. Они уходят с отцом в кабинет, и Робби не слышит, о чем они говорят. Однажды он видел спор отца с Юргеном: разозлившись, оба перешли на свистящий шепот, и от этого шепота по спине шел тогда холодок.  
Лизу знобит, и Робби укладывает ее под одеяло и плед. Идет на кухню, ставит чайник, возвращается. Рутина успокаивает. Он делает хоть что-то.  
Потому что противная дрожь в руках не проходит.  
Это уже четвертое покушение на отца, о котором он знает; но никогда раньше он не видел его вживую. Они были абстрактны, потому что Джон был лучшим клериком Тетраграмматона, и…  
Робби спасает свисток чайника. Он делает очень сладкий чай, возвращается в комнату, поит Лизу и остается сидеть рядом с ней, крутя ее чашку в руках. Пластик из обжигающего становится приятно теплым, а потом и вовсе остывает.  
Говорить не обязательно. За эти годы они с Лизой научились понимать друг друга без слов, даже не глядя друг на друга.  
Робби пропускает тот момент, когда Лиза засыпает.  
Голова у него тяжелая, а само тело легкое. Нервное напряжение наконец-то отпускает, и Робби, неудобно устроившись в кресле рядом, засыпает.  
Он просыпается от крика Лизы, сбрасывая с себя невесть откуда взявшийся плед.  
Она еще не проснулась, у нее неловкие, неточные движения. Робби трясет ее, пытается разбудить:  
— Лиза… Лиза, я здесь, я рядом.  
В комнату врывается отец, по специфической пластике движений и его отстраненному взгляду Робби понимает, что тот уже в трансе ганката, и быстро говорит:  
— Мы в порядке. Джон… Отец!  
Взгляд Джона медленно проясняется — но слишком медленно.  
В руках Робби каменеет Лиза. Он переводит на нее взгляд и даже в полумраке комнаты видит, как сестра бледнеет, а зрачки ее глаз становятся огромными.  
Лиза смотрит на отца, и Робби мгновенно понимает: Лиза сейчас видит свой самый жуткий ночной кошмар, тот, что преследовал ее сразу после смерти мамы и периодически возвращался снова и снова: отца, который пришел, чтобы арестовать их и передать во Дворец правосудия.  
А отец перехватывает взгляд Лизы и отшатывается, стремительно бледнея сам.  
Робби не знает, что сказать. Просто теряется, горло перехватывает. Если бы перед ним был клерик Тетраграмматона, Робби нашелся бы, придумал, выкрутился…  
Он не может лгать Джону.  
Робби кажется, что весь мир рассыпается в его руках, а он не успевает найти ни правильные слова, ни правильные движения. Он обнимает Лизу и видит, как Джон очень аккуратно отступает назад.  
Робби страшно, потому что он не знает, что успел понять отец.  
Он успокаивающе гладит Лизу по спине и неловко шепчет:  
— Лиза… Лиза, все в порядке. Это сон.  
Говорить вслух все то, что он последние годы мог лишь думать, до сих пор непривычно. Эта странность отвлекает, а Лиза медленно расслабляется. Она доверчиво прижимается к нему, сухо всхлипывает несколько раз, а потом сворачивается калачиком. Она не успела по-настоящему проснуться и теперь засыпает мгновенно. Робби караулит ее сон еще с четверть часа, но на этот раз Лиза спит крепко.  
Он неслышно выходит из комнаты и осторожно притворяет за собой дверь.  
Большой экран в кабинете, с которого раньше постоянно вещал Голос Отца, теперь слеп. Джон стоит у окна. Робби мельком смотрит на часы: скоро рассветет. А он даже не слышал, как ушли Юрген и остальные…  
— Это был просто ночной кошмар, — говорит Робби в спину Джона.  
Тот поворачивается, но отводит глаза. Джон не делает вид, будто не понимает, о чем речь.  
— Очень… характерный, — говорит он наконец.  
— Он старый. И мы оба — и я, и Лиза — знаем, что это пустой страх.  
— А ты… не боялся?  
Робби задумывается, вспоминая. Казалось бы, прошло всего несколько месяцев, а кажется, будто несколько лет.  
— Опасался, — наконец говорит он. — Учитывал возможность.  
Это не то. Когда-нибудь, думает он, он сможет говорить вслух такие вещи, и говорить правильно. Но сейчас он чувствует себя неловким, неуклюжим, как на тренировках со старшими послушниками. Он ошибается снова и снова.  
В такие моменты, как сейчас, Робби кажется, что ганката проще умения говорить.  
Джон кажется совершенно спокойным, но Робби видит, что это не так.  
Робби настигает понимание: если бы сегодняшнее покушение оказалось успешным, отца бы не стало. От этого перехватывает горло и становится трудно дышать.  
С усилием вдыхая воздух, Робби говорит:  
— Я больше боялся за тебя. Как тогда… Когда все начиналось. Я шел мимо твоей комнаты… Я заметил, что свет падает странно. Ты содрал тогда пленку с окна.  
Джон смотрит не мигая, и Робби заставляет себя договорить:  
— Я перерыл тогда все. Потом решил, что это случайность, что у тебя была какая-то… правильная, — Джон дергается на этом определении, — причина так поступить. Потом я заставил себя подумать и понял, что единственное место, где ты можешь хранить ампулы, если ты действительно перестал принимать прозиум, — ванная комната. Когда приехала досмотровая группа, времени было мало.  
Робби улыбается: это воспоминание до сих пор греет его.  
— Они попытались сунуться ко мне. Ха.  
А потом его нагоняет запоздалый страх, и Робби скомканно заканчивает:  
— Но за тебя я боялся. Что не успею тебя перехватить… В городской квартире против штурмовой группы уязвим даже мастер ганката.  
Во взгляде отца мелькает… удивление, а потом понимание.  
— И ты боишься до сих пор, — Джон смотрит очень внимательно. — Если повторится нечто подобное, это может… снизить твою эффективность.  
Отец устало проводит рукой по лицу:  
— Страх не должен диктовать тебе решения.  
Робби хочет сказать, что это не страх. Он не знает, как назвать то, что испытывает, но это совершенно точно не страх. Но слова застревают в горле, он не может их произнести вслух.  
Робби опускается на диван напротив отца:  
— Вы с Юргеном знаете, кто это были?  
И у него наконец получается задать правильный вопрос, потому что напряжение хоть немного отпускает отца. Джон смотрит на него задумчиво:  
— Возможно, люди Кристиана.  
— Среди них были клерики. Бывшие клерики, — уточняет Робби. — Мне не показалось?  
— Нет, не показалось, — Джон подходит, садится рядом.  
Близость отца успокаивает Робби.  
Они разговаривают всю ночь.  
Робби думает, что должен когда-нибудь сказать отцу, что теперь страха не осталось совсем. Не сегодня. Но как можно скорее.  
Он понимает, что много времени у них может и не быть.


End file.
